Advances in recombinant DNA technology have allowed for the production of industrially useful substances in large amounts through the utilization of prokaryotes or eukaryotes. Among eukaryotes, yeasts (in particular, yeasts belonging to the genus Saccharomyces), have been widely used for the production of fermented products. Generally, yeasts can grow rapidly and can be cultivated at higher density as compared with bacteria, and do not require an aseptic environment in the industrial setting. Furthermore, yeast cells can be easily separated from culture medium as compared with bacteria, greatly simplifying the process for product extraction and purification. Because of these characteristics, yeasts (in particular, genetically modified yeasts harboring recombinant DNA sequences) have been employed as hosts for the production of useful products, and the utility of such yeasts has been established. However, the use of genetically modified yeasts in industry carries a potential environmental risk, because the dispersal of such yeasts, and/or the recombinant DNA sequences contained in such yeasts, may have unpredictable consequences on the ecosystem. Thus, there exists a need for yeasts that are suitable for industrial applications but pose a reduced risk of being disseminated and propagated in nature, and in particular, pose a reduced risk of disseminating their recombinant DNA sequences in nature.